Pepper Gets off Watching Tony Kiss Boys, but That's it, No More Tony
by MnemosynesSaudade
Summary: idk more stuff i wrote for friends its bad sorry coulson/tony with pepper


Pepper Gets off Watching Tony Kiss Boys, but That's it, No More, Tony

contains sex and drinking and the avengers belong to joss whedon and marvel

The cork whizzed through the air as Natasha popped some bottle of champagne open. Trailing behind the cork, a train of laughter chugged it's way though the air. It was a grand, old time, tonight. The whole Avengers crew getting drunk off their tits. And you know what alcohol does to sexual inhibition, hmmm? (PS in case you don't, it obliterates it) Pepper certainly does. She made her way across the room, her chic dress trailing along as the heels of her Christian Louboutin shoes tapped softly, the red soles flashing with each step.

"Tony!"

"What's up, Peps?" Tony turned around, his Armani shirt wrinkling at the shoulder slightly.

"You should play a game with me. I'm in a very playful mood tonight."

"Alright, sounds fun. What do you want to play?" Tony glanced at her innocently, Pepper's innuendo flying over his head like a rocket.

"Just get a friend and follow me."

Tony grabbed the nearest elbow and tugged without looking. Coulson followed, laughing in his alcohol induced euphoria. The threesome entered an empty room with a barren bed. Pepper sat on it cross legged, while Tony and Coulson sat opposite each other, their legs hanging off the side.

"Alright, Tony, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright, babe... I want you to kiss Coulson."

Tony snapped his head towards her with a quizzical expression.

"Are you sure, Peps? I mean we're... something, I guess. Nothing against Coulson."

"Tony, just do it. Here, I'll help you." Pepper reached out and grabbed Tonys jaws, forcing them into an involuntary pucker. She turned his neck and pushed his lips towards Coulson laughing lips. Coulson laughed his ass off, obviously having had "only a little too much". As Tonys lips met his, the laughing muffled. Coulson reciprocated appropriately, not quite sure what Tony was doing, but never the less enjoying it. He worked his tongue to the front, licking Tonys still tightly puckered lips, making him laugh even harder. The pure absurdity of the situation had him in subdued hysterics. In the background, Pepper giggled quietly. Tony closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that HE WAS NOT ENJOYING THIS, EVEN THOUGH HE WAS TOTALLY GETTING A HUGE BONER FOR THIS. Coulson finally broke through Tonys lips, grinning as he felt the tight sphincter like muscles give way. His tongue slipped in like Natasha into a secret base. He gave Tony a full dental exam, his tongue touching every tooth.

"Awww yiss," Pepper whispered giggling to herself as she laid down, watching Coulson drunken tongue feel it's way through Tonys cavernous mouth.

Trying to be romantic, Coulson got up and attempted to straddle Tonys lap. Being the drunk mess he was, he fell on top of them knock him onto his back. Cackling, he went back to giving Tony a gum massage. He relaxed his muscles and allowed himself to lay on top of Tony.

Tony was in total heaven. Coulsons mouth tasted delicious, just like cognac. So much better than Peppers. He was tired of that weak "appletini" bullshit. He was looking for some hard liquor level shit. He reached up and run his hands through Coulsons hair. Soft as a fucking puppy. His hands made their ways down to Coulsons tie and he fumbled with it until he finally had it on the ground. His hands slid down Coulsons starched shirt until he reached his pants. He felt his crotch, immediately experiencing a burst of tactile pleasure as he touched his growing erection.

"Shit!" Tony exhaled as he fucked around with the zipper. The sudden obscenity drew Pepper out of her reverie. She looked over at the lovers nest forming beside her.

"Ton-Tony, Tony stop. We're like married or somethin- Tony stop, I think you might regret this in the mornin- Oh my god, Tony!" She gave him a light tap to bring him to his sense. His eyes flicked open. He slowly pushed Coulson off himself, muttering something about being sorry to both Coulson and Pepper. Coulson sat back down, happy to be drunk, not really giving a damn who was drunk with him.

"Tony I told you to kiss Coulson, not suck his dick. Jesus, Tony, I'm going to have to keep you on a tighter leash.


End file.
